Oath To You
by Inuyoukai-san
Summary: Canada. If I told you to shoot your brother. Would you do it?” -England. One-shot Drabble, implied Canada x UK but only if you squint. Warning, kind of Dark Canada.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Oath to You

England stood alone in his office. His teeth clenched together, he was never so angry on a personal level. He couldn't believe the letter in on his desk.

_England, I am declaring Independence. Your superiors should be receiving the draft as you read this, but I decided to send you a note on my own._

_This is goodbye._

_The United States of America_

He crumbled the paper in his fist, he wouldn't let him. He would stop him.

But why?

Why does he want to stop him so much? He will just try and try again, it's in America's character.

That was when his heart broke. He slumped back onto his seat. He could see it, the outcome. His empire so vast he may not be able to spare as much troops as he would like...

A soft knock was sounded at the door.

"Go away!" England replied he didn't feel like dealing with anyone at the moment, he needed more time to himself.

But the soft knock continued. And when England told them to leave again, the knocker opened the door. At first England thought it was America. But he quickly recognized it to be Canada.

"Canada? What are you doing here?"

He then glared at the other country. A very dark look, close to loathing, it surprised the Canadian.

"What are you here to declare independence too? You have a lot of nerve at least America had enough brains to tell me so through a letter."

Canada's eyes downcast.

"He didn't come see you?"

England let out a dry laugh, more like a cackle. "No he wouldn't dare, he knew if he had come to see me, there would have been no way for him to declare independence. He's much to frightened of me."

Canada smiled softly at England.

"I don't think it's so much he's afraid of you, that he just didn't want to see you like this. But I came."

England was suddenly in front of Canada, his hand on the throat threatening to choke the Canadian. But the later wasn't taken back, he just met the glare head on.

England growled under his breath. "What are you some sadist? You must get it from that French bastard!"

"No, England. I came to tell you that I'm going to stay."

The hand at Canada's neck slackened, England's green eyes were wide with shock. Canada placed his hand over England's, smiling.

"I'm not declaring independence. I came here to ask what you wanted to do in regards to my brother."

Their hands fell to their sides. England lowered his head. His eyes hidden from Canada's view. The silence continue don for a moment. The Canadian sighed and figured he could at least explain himself.

"America is acting spoiled, their reasoning is really just a bunch of excuse. The businessmen who are in charge of the going are just not happy with the taxes, even though they are reasonable. If they had stop trying to smuggle in cheaper products behind your back, they wouldn't need to do the detour, your superiors put in place. Anyways, I figured that the loyalists need a place to stay, the Americans are already started to prosecute them, I've been getting a lot of Americans crossing my border because of it, I can only guess that more will fallow."

England still didn't say anything. Canada was starting to get anxious, should he keep going? Was he sounding like an idiot?

"Thank you...Canada."

The Canadian let out a sigh of relief when the green eyes met his violet shaded ones. He blushed a bit under England's stare.

"Well...don't think of me being selfless and stuff!" He waved his hands animatedly. "If America gains independence I'm the next thing on his to do-list! He would love to kick you out of all of North-America! I'm not stupid like America I know that-umm..."

England tilted his head.

"You know what?"

"Well...England is very kind. I believe that one day, you will grant me independence. Once I've proven myself capable of it. That I will be a worthy ally to you, England. I know if I join America, I will never be free. Alfred...I mean America doesn't understand that freedom comes in many forms."

England looked at his colony. He was surprised, surprised that the colony though he would eventually be independent. He was surprised by the boy's goals, his aspirations. He examined the boy's features, they were much like France, the hair, the gentle smile, his accent and culture. And yet...He was this loyal to him?

England wondered if he had done anything to deserve this much kindness.

"Are you certain?" He asked out loud blushing the moment he did. When Canada tilted his head, England saw that he needed to continue.

"Well what I mean to say is...Do I really deserve this?"

Canada smiled. He lowered to his knees and held England's hand. The Englishman was surprised by the sudden actions a blush that reached his ears.

"Ca-Ca-Canada?!"

"You deserve nothing more then my loyalty, in gratitude for the kindness you have shown me and my people, despite our french origins."

He kissed softly the back of England. His oath, his proof of loyalty. He smiled playfully from his lower position, causing England to blush even more.

"My liege?"

The title surprised the Englishman, he gaped a bit then answered awkwardly.

"W-what?"

"You may ask me to rise, now, eh?"

"Oh. Um...rise, Canada."

The Canadian stood to his full height, it was only then that Arthur realized that the Canadian was slightly taller then him... It kind of annoyed him, but he let it past.

"Is there anything you wish for me to do for you England?"

England thought it over, thought the whole conversation over. He didn't want to ask this of Matthew but he had too, he felt he needed to know for sure...

"Canada. If I told you to shoot your brother. Would you do it?"

The Canadian looked prepared for the question, he wasn't phased at all, but he wasn't smiling anymore.

"If he threatens our freedom, I wouldn't hesitate."

The dark look in Canada's eyes surprised and frightened England. But he was too tired to let it linger long. He sighed, and wavered away.

"Go home now, Matthew. The revolution will start soon and I expect you and your men to prepare for war."

"Yes sir."

And with that Canada left. England was left alone in his office, he had an uncanny feeling that his superiors would call him up now any minute. He slouched down into his seat. Glaring at nothing.

He was tired, these North American brothers were exhausting. The annoying spoiled America and the scarily passive-aggressive Canada.

"I'm not too young to retire am I?"

* * *

It's a drabble. I wanted to write Canada kind of dark and stuff. Yo can view it as Romance or whatever. It's actually a practice run to. England is an interesting Character and I need to get him down. I know Canada may seem kind of OOC but whatever...

Criticism accepted/expected. Please please please Review. Favs are nice but I don't how you really feel about it~


End file.
